


Hobbit Kink fill - Glorfindel and Dori

by elenorasweet



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, M/M, artfill, but i cant resist, i dont even know, i just like glorfindel, okay?, prompt meme, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenorasweet/pseuds/elenorasweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what the title says. Art fill for the kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobbit Kink fill - Glorfindel and Dori

**Author's Note:**

> "That's pretty much it. Dori (in my head!cannon) is the paragon of beauty for dwarves, and Glorfindel is the Balrog slayer! I couldn't get the idea out of my head...
> 
> Maybe the dwarves arrive in Rivendel and are all shocked when Glorfindel rushes out to greet Dori. Feel free to take it anywhere!"


End file.
